The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoroanokexe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventors in October, 1994, in Salinas, Calif., of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Monterey, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,753, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum cultivar Rage, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,770, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in February, 1997. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yoroanoke has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoroanokexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yoroanokexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Upright and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Strong and moderately vigorous growth habit.
3. Dark green and glossy foliage.
4. Uniform flowering response.
5. Typically grown as a center-budded or natural spray-type.
6. Early flowering, eight-week response time.
7. Freely flowering.
8. Daisy-type inflorescences that are about 5.4 cm in diameter.
9. Lavender pink ray florets and bright yellow disc florets.
10. Excellent postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for at least three weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Monterey. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Monterey in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Monterey.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Monterey.
3. Ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum is darker pink than ray floret color of the cultivar Monterey.
4. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum produce pollen whereas inflorescences of the cultivar Monterey produce little to no pollen.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Rage. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Rage in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Rage.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Rage.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about two to three days earlier than plants of the cultivar Rage.
4. Ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum is lavender pink whereas ray floret color of the cultivar Rage is red.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Yonashville, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,795. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Yonashville in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are more outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Yonashville.
2. The crown of the new Chrysanthemum is mounded whereas the crown of the cultivar Yonashville is flat.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum have smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Yonashville.
4. Ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum is lighter than ray floret color of the cultivar Yonashville.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Davis, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,325. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventors in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Davis in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are stronger than plants of the cultivar Davis.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Davis.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower more uniformly than plants of the cultivar Davis.
4. Ray floret color of the new Chrysanthemum is lighter than ray floret color of the cultivar Davis.
5. Inflorescences of the new Chrysanthemum produce less pollen than inflorescences of the cultivar Davis.